


My shortcake (brings all the crows to the yard)

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Karasuno has a picnic. They each bring something to eat.Yamaguchi has a surprise for his (relatively new and very grumpy) boyfriend.





	My shortcake (brings all the crows to the yard)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAH, I DID IT  
ONE FIC FOR EVERY DAY!!!!

To be dragged to a team picnic was not exactly what Kei had expected for his Saturday. In fact, it was probably something he dreaded.

Scratch that. It was _ definitely _something he dreaded.

Like, they were supposed to bring food to share. Except most of his teammates had the typical eating habits of a garbage can. Tanaka brought protein bars (what), Nishinoya offered candy (how), _ Kageyama had thought of nothing better than a fucking bag of yogurt _ (he wasn’t even surprised). And though that left the rest of the team bringing reasonable-ish things (Hinata’s cookies were hideous but tasty), the bafflement of _ a bag of yogurt _was still too much.

And, god, they were so loud.

The moment they saw a dog in the park, chaos ensued. The yelling, the “dog, doggy dog, come here”, the “aw”, Kageyama and Hinata’s screaming because Kageyama had scared the dog away with his hideous face.

Why was he even here?

“He’s soft,” Yamaguchi said, laughing, as he managed to be the first one to pet the dog and the rest of the team cheered at his proclamation. Yamaguchi grinned, turning to Kei and giving him a thumbs up. “Tsukki, you pet him too.”

Oh, right.

Kei sighed and walked towards the puppy and Yamaguchi. And it was really always like that, was it not? It was not really that Yamaguchi could convince him to go anywhere, but that whenever he really, really wanted something, Kei did not have the resolve to deny it to him.

“It will be fun!” he had said, and Kei knew that was a _ lie, _ so he just gave Yamaguchi a pointed, incredulous look. “Fine, maybe not really that much, but…” and then he had mumbled, getting that pretty shade of red that told Kei that he was very much screwed.

“But?” he asked, digging his own grave.

“Well, it’s just that… I think… well, it’d be our first time going out with other people since…”

“Since we started actually going out?” Kei had finished, and Yamaguchi had grown redder.

“Uh, yeah.”

“It makes no real difference.”

“Does it not? I just… think it’s something I’d like to do. Hang out with my friends and my boyfriend.”

Kei had had many ideas on what to say, but since he was a fool and Yamaguchi was smiling that hopeful, shy smile of his, he had groaned, instead. “Fine, but don’t get used to it.”

And to see Yamaguchi’s face lit up, his grin grow bigger, as he said: “Yes, thank you Tsukki!”... Well, he could not complain, could he?

So he petted the damn dog (yes, the dog was very soft), and he hummed along with the conversation. At times, he got overwhelmed or exhausted and he started playing on his phone or something. Rather than grow annoyed at him, when he caught him doing those, Yamaguchi smiled gently at Kei. Patted his arm, moved to squeeze his hand briefly, or even found an excuse for them to walk away for a bit. 

“Don’t you think you’d be having more fun if you didn’t have to worry about me?” Kei asked, in one of those latter occasions. 

“I like you being here…” Yamaguchi muttered, before sighing. “But I’m sorry you aren’t having too much fun.”

Kei glanced at him and sighed, bumping their shoulders together. “I’ll survive.”

And Yamaguchi ducked his head, smiling to himself. “We can leave after dessert.”

Kei found that comment oddly specific, but he did not ask, instead just nodding.

That being said, having put a limit to how long they would be there helped soothe him a bit and kept him from murdering Nishinoya when he started yelling and battling a moth that flew too close.

It was even a little fun, at times.

And then, when Suga announced it was time for dessert, he looked directly at Yamaguchi, who then went deep red. And then Suga winked. Kei frowned. Of course, he knew there was nothing behind it, but it was a matter of principle. Someone made your boyfriend flush by winking, you did not go crazy, but you paid a bit of attention. Even if only for a moment, because this was _ Suga, _ after all, not some random person at a party.

“Ah, ah,” Yamaguchi fumbled, "should I-?”

Near Hinata, Yachi lifted her tiny fist in the air and muttered: “You can do it, Yamaguchi-kun.”

It was obvious something was up, so when Yamaguchi approached the cooler that Nishinoya had brought his popsicles in, Tsukishima paid a little more attention.

He wasn’t expecting him to take a cake out of it.

A _ whole _ cake.

A _ strawberry shortcake _.

And the knowing glances from most of his teammates (except Kageyama and Hinata), told him this had been a bit of a team effort.

The sneaky bastards. 

“Okay, I know, everyone, Tsukishima looking like that is interesting, but we don’t want him to get even more flustered.”

Kei was about to say that he was definitely _ not _flustered, but he decided not to. So he was a bit surprised, it wasn’t like his face was red...

Yamaguchi smiled at him expectantly, and Kei gave him a brief smile back.

“So you bought this why?” Kei asked him. “To reward me for coming here.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi said, blinking, before chuckling. “Yeah, that-”

But his meddling teammates, of course, didn’t think that was enough, because, very conspicuously (that was to say, loudly), Tanaka said: “Oh, buy it? I thought Yamaguchi had baked it. On his own. At Nishinoya’s place.”

Yamaguchi almost dropped the cake, at that.

“Because his kitchen is too small,” Nishinoya added, in what was probably a ‘whisper’, but since it was Nishinoya, it was just normal volume.

Tanaka nodded sagely. “Because his kitchen is too small.”

Kei eyed the cake with more care now, but he just nodded.

It was not until everyone was back to eating that he talked to Yamaguchi.

“I didn’t know you could bake a whole cake…” Kei said. 

Yamaguchi pursed his lips, looking down for a minute. “Well, I’ve been… practicing for a while.”

Kei turned to look at him, blinking a bit. “You have?”

“Well, yeah. I… I’ve baked this before, but… um, ah, well, uh…”

Kei kept looking at him, not touching the cake yet.

“Well, the first few times I tried to, I messed the proportions a little bit, and all… and then it didn’t taste quite right, so… I kept trying to get it, like, you know, get it spongy enough. Sweet enough, etcetera, etcetera.” Yamaguchi was fumbling his words.

“When was the first time you tried to bake it?” Kei asked, suspicious. When Yamaguchi jumped a little, Kei chuckled, knowing he had asked precisely what Yamaguchi had fretted over.

“Uh, oh, well, I-”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m just teasing,” he muttered, turning to his cake.

But Yamaguchi put his hand on Kei’s wrist, stopping him from eating yet. “I… um, around… Valentine’s.”

“Oh, that’s a while ag-”

“Valentine’s… last year.”

Kei blinked. “Yamaguchi… we are in August.”

Yamaguchi nodded. 

“Are you telling me you have been trying to get a recipe right for over a year?”

Yamaguchi looked away, red as the strawberries on the cake.

“What even did you do with the previous cakes…”

“I… uh, well… mostly my family ate them… But then they grew tired, so I offered them to people.”

Tanaka grinned. “Hi, we are people,” he said, as most of the team waved.

Kei turned to Yamaguchi, an eyebrow raised. “You are so fucking extra, Yamaguchi,” he said, shaking his head.

Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands, clearly ashamed, but then he looked at Kei through his fingers. 

Kei laughed a bit, fondly, forgetting about the team for a bit to tease him. “If this is not the best damn shortcake I’ve ever eaten, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, pouting a little. But at least it seemed to take him away from his embarrassment. “Then you shouldn’t even try it!”

“Mh, did you say something?” Kei said, just before taking a bite of it.

And, now, Kei had known the day he had asked Yamaguchi out (finally) that it was a pretty definite move. They had known each other for so long, after all. They knew each other so well. 

But he had still known that sometimes life happened and things did not work out. And since he was Tsukishima Kei, he went into the relationship bracing himself for disaster, reigning himself in, not keeping his hopes up.

That changed.

That changed right the instant he took a bite of the cake Yamaguchi had taken a year to perfect. For him. Just because it was his favorite.

Because _ holy shit. _

And looking at Yamaguchi’s face, his eyes bright with a bit of fear but mostly expectation, Kei decided that if life decided to ‘happen’, he was going to grab that sucker by the throat and give it a piece of his mind. 

“So, how is it?”

A pause. Kei smiled softly. “Not bad.” He kept eating.

_ I’m going to marry you one day. _

And he would.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much.
> 
> Also, I'm not sorry for the title.


End file.
